1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile robotic vacuum cleaner technology and more specifically, to a dust collector for mobile robotic vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional mobile robotic vacuum cleaner is known comprising a dust collector that has an inlet for letting air in, an outlet for letting air out, and a wire gauze filter mounted in the outlet for removing dust from air passing out of the outlet and keeping filtered dust in the dust collector. Further, the autonomous floor-cleaning robot as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,201, includes continuously rotatable brush means for moving heavy particles from the floor into the inside of the dust collection box therein.
However, during operation of the aforesaid prior art autonomous floor-cleaning robot, non-dust articles may be brushed from the floor into the inside of the dust collection box. When the user is cleaning the dust collection box, the non-dust articles have already mixed with dust and are difficult to be cleaned. These non-dust articles may be directly discarded with the dust by the user without being viewed. Therefore, an improvement in this regard is necessary.